LWF Lockmania
Lockmania is the biggest event of the year of the Lock Wrestling Federation. Typically, in the main event the LWF Champion defends the title against the winner of the Massive Melee. 2002 Lockmania 02 had two themes: Alive by Pearl Jam and One Step Closer by Linkin Park. *'Fear' def. Tie-Dye Guy **Fear pinned Tie-Dye Guy after the Paranoia Press *'Iceman' def. TMA ©, Crow, and Lock to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title. **Iceman pinned TMA after the Deep Freezer. *'Flame Demon' def. The Talk of the Town © in a 3 Levels of Hell Match to win the Havok Title. **Flame Demon hit a crossbody splash from the top level to the bottle level and crawled out of the cell before The Talk could regain consciousness. *'Firestar' def. Anarchist to win the Lightweight Title **Firestar pinned Anarchist after a Third Degree Burn. *'Robert Ooley' def. Arelas in a Ladder Match to become LWF Commissioner. **Lock held Arelas in the Lockmission while Ooley climbed the ladder. *'Psiko' def. Emperor © to win the People's Title **Psiko pinned Emperor after the Psikotik. *'Phoenix' def. CoolJ © to win the LWF Title **CoolJ pinned Phoenix using the ropes for leverage, but a second referee saw it and overturned the finish. In the restarted match, Phoenix pinned CoolJ after Rise No More. 2003 The themes for Lockmania 2003 were Won't Back Down by Fuel, Tear Away by Drowning Pool, and Famous Monster by Saliva. *'Fear' def. Quetzalcoatl © to win the Lightweight Title. **Fear pinned Quetzalcoatl after the Paranoia Press. *'Diablo ©' def. Joe Fantasy to retain the People's Title. **Diablo pinned Fantasy after Hell's Grasp. *'Iceman and Flame Demon' def. Lock and Emperor to win the Tag Team Titles. **Iceman pinned Lock after the Icy Depths. *'Metalhead Matt Marauder ©' def. Susumu Itarki to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title. **Itarki tapped out to the Liontamer. *'CoolJ' def. Robert Ooley. **CoolJ pinned Ooley with a Shader after Ooley gagged on some Heineken. *'Arelas' def. Phoenix and The Talk of the Town © to win the LWF Title. **Arelas pinned Alan Fernandez with the Eternal Slam. 2004 The theme for Lockmania 04 was The Dawning by Bloody Raven. *'Diablo' def. Iceman and Robert Ooley © to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title. **Diablo pinned Ooley with Hell's Grasp. *'Red Fusion' def. Code Red in a Career Match. **Red Fusion pinned Code Red with the Fusion Bomb. *'Lone Wolf ©' retained the Havok Title in a Havok Open. **Lone Wolf pinned Rage with the Bonecruncher. *'Xecutioner' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder in a Door Match. **Xecutioner won by slamming Triple M through a door. *'Lunacy in Motion ©' def. Fear and Synn to retain the Tag Titles in a Highwire Match. **Alan pulled down the titles after Firestar shot Fear with a paintball gun. *'Emperor' def. Phoenix © in a Last Man Standing Match to win the Imperial Title. **Emperor won after a masked man, later revealed to be Psiko, DDTed Phoenix onto a chair and propped Emperor up in the corner. *'Arelas' def. Lock in a match for Complete Power of LWF. **Arelas pinned Lock after the Eternal Slam. *'Psiko' def. CoolJ © to win the LWF Title. **Psiko pinned CoolJ after interference from Lock and a Psikotik onto a chair. 2005 LWF went on hiatus before this event could take place. It is known as The Lockmania That Never Was. 2008 The theme for Lockmania IV was Stricken by Disturbed. *'Darius Jermaine' def. Red Fusion **Jermaine pinned Fusion with the Remix. *'Colby Colt' def. Lone Wolf (c) in a Hard Ten Match to win the LWF Havok Championship. **Colby Colt won 13-9 after putting Lone Wolf through a table with the Spectacle. *'Prototype' def. Lock in a First Blood Match. **Prototype busted Lock open with a steel chair after Lock was distracted by Prototype's manager, Mike Karn. *'Lunacy in Motion' def. The Gold Bond Champions (c), The Petal Patrol, and The Unholy Hierarchy in a TLC Match to win the LWF Tag Team Championship. **Psiko pulled down the titles after The Talk of the Town knocked CoolJ off the ladder with the Can of Gold Bond. *'Arelas' def. Donovan Hastings and Fear in a Vigilante Match. **Arelas pinned Hastings on the stage with the Eternal Slam. *'Jake White (c)' def. Travis Pierce in a Stairway to Hell Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title. **Pierce knocked over the ladder with White on it, but White already had the title in his hands. *'Metalhead Matt Marauder (c)' def. Ruff Rabbi in a No Holds Barred Match to retain the LWF World Championship. **Triple M pinned Rabbi with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash. 2009 The theme for Lockmania V was "Come to Life" by Alter Bridge. *'JW McCammon' def. Darius Jermaine ** McCammon pinned Jermaine with a school boy pin *'Nate Webb' def. Kyle Tacker, Chuck Randall, Nomad, and Derick Felix in a Ladder Match *'TJ Hero' def. Happy Joe Lucky to retain the Havok Championship **Hero pinned Joe Lucky after breaking a mirror over his head *'Red Fusion' def.Donovan Hastings in a Killer Kage Match **Fusion pinned Hastings with the Virus of Life *'The Lunatic Fringe' def. The Confederate Truth to win the Tag Team Championship ** This was a Maniacal Multiple Massacre Match *Lock' def. 'Arelas' to become LWF Commissioner ** Lock pinned Arelas with an inside cradle *'Lone Wolf' def. 'John Russo' to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **This was a Last Man Standing Match *'Phoenix' def. 'Diablo' to win the World Championship **Phoenix pinned Diablo with Rise No More *'Arelas' def. 'Phoenix''' to win the World Championship **Arelas pinned Phoenix with Rise No More **Arelas had booked this match prior to losing the Commissionership